果然澳洲行的結尾是分手關
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 3541 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-08-13 20:34:20 看板 Boy-Girl作者 abovelight (o.oa) 標題 Re: 心情 果然澳洲行的結尾是分手關 時間 Thu Aug 11 18:19:32 2016 (備註:推文下面有新增回答大家對於錢和工作的問題) Hi 原po, 想跟你分享一下我的故事, 我也曾經遇到類似的情形 前女友去打澳洲打工遊學兩年. 板上也許很多人會不爽很多女生去澳洲打工遊學, 對Working Holiday這個名詞很敏感. 我理解這種感覺 當時真的超痛苦的 但老實說我現在反而超級感激當時她說要去澳洲的. 因為我的人生從那刻起幾乎完全的改變. 那種感激是超越我中了樂透彩般的驚喜. 可能有人會覺得我太誇張太假太煽情了. 但我必須說, 真的真的太感謝了, 如果當時她沒說要去澳洲, 我的人生會完完全全的不一樣. 在和這任女友分手前, 我的人生就是一個普通科技業的上班族宅宅. 軟體工程師. 社交社活極少, 除了女友之外都沒有認識其他女生. 因為我是屬於那種很草食男很乖的那種男生. 不喜歡去認識其他女生讓女友覺得不舒服. 我還記得當時在和女友交往前時, 我跟她告白, 她跟我說 "在我們變成男女朋友之前, 我必須跟你說, 我很缺乏安全感的喔 真的真的很沒有安全感喔 不要說我沒有警告你喔" 女友再三的跟我強調這件事情 似乎她過去跟她前男友相處的過程讓她在這方面很有陰影 我當時回他 "別擔心, 給安全感對我來說是小事, 其他什麼都不說, 安全感我最會給" 然後在接下來三年多的交往過程中, 我幾乎沒有跟其他女生有來往, 她也過得非常舒服. 因為我個性的關係, 我覺得我的人生只需要一個女友一個伴侶就夠了, 我如果需要朋友, 男性朋友就可以啦. 何必一定要找女生呢? 而且我當時很宅, 喜歡整天宅在家跟女友一起看電影打電動什麼的, 出門也都是去些很沒創意的地方比如說夜市, 影城, 百貨等等. 基本上社交生活是零. 更不用說出國旅行, 當時我從來沒有出國過(除了很小很小的時候被爸媽送到美國去夏令營以外), 總之就是個典型科技宅. 我記得和其他女生比較有交集的例子大概只有兩次經驗 1. 當時我大學的學妹畢業後進了我當時的公司, 學妹一個人什麼都不認識所以她onboard第一天我帶她去吃午餐熟悉環境, 還記得去之前還再三報備以免女友擔心. 其實只是半個小時不到的一頓午餐而已 2. 另外一次則是我當時和女友以及我哥和我哥女友總共四個人在客廳看電影, 大家都一起講話然後我當時可能某段時候跟我哥女友聊了一下什麼很開心, 事後我女友跟我說她覺得很不舒服, 雖然她知道那是我哥女友根本沒什麼問題, 但是他不喜歡看到我跟我哥女友講話講得很開心的樣子. 這是其中兩個我覺得最有可能讓她沒有安全感的例子了 就這樣交往了三年多, 在分手的前一刻, 她跟我說了一句話. "我知道我曾經在交往前跟你說過我很缺乏安全感, 但是現在我必須跟你說, 跟你交往的這段時間我覺得你給我安全感給太多了, 多到我覺得像是個缺點了" 安全感給太多給到像是個缺點了? WTF! 當時聽到她跟我說這句, 心裡面實在覺得很震撼阿! 我當時都覺得不知道該怎麼去想這件事情 那通分手的電話, 事實上也沒有說出 "分手" 兩個字. 我只記得當時我只說了 "嗯..那就是這樣了吧..嗯.." 我不知道該說什麼, 三年多的感情就這樣結束, 什麼都沒有交待般地結束了. 當然接下來就是無止盡的痛苦, 時常一個人晚上睡覺會發抖等等. 想著女友在國外跟別人開心的過著, 自己則在台灣像隻鬥敗的狗, 自信新全然地被擊垮. 那是一段很黑暗的時期. 那段時間 我發現我的人生除了家人和一份工作外，我什麼都沒有 我仔細想想我當時的人生。真的是很無趣，整天上班下班打電動看電影， 以爲只要有個女友在身邊， 只要我有穩定的工作， 只要我的個性是好的， 只要我忠誠不花心， 我們世界就會一直是很好的 但事實是這樣嗎 我有好好為我的人生負責嗎 我有好好探索這個世界 我有沒有為這個世界創造價值呢? 我開始思考這些事情 也開始嘗試改變 而這一改變我的人生簡直就跟雲霄飛車一樣。 其中經過的冒險, 驚喜, 歡樂, 痛苦, 孤獨...等等 那是個脫胎換骨又深刻的一段旅程, 我開始重拾我的吉它，因為我很喜歡音樂, 平常下班晚了, 在房間理面跟著我的吉他和音箱練習, 然後上網找人組樂團，組了幾個失敗的樂團, 但是仍然不放棄的繼續找人後來終於組了個創作團去表演 。 那種專注在一件熱愛的事情感覺很棒. http://imgur.com/U7hCw5R 圖 http://imgur.com/U7hCw5R 圖 接著我開始旅行，在那之前我沒有出國旅行過, 更不用說是背包客旅行了, 但是我第一次出國很猶豫, 遲疑了很久, 後來當下斷然下決定 "管他的, 機票買下去, 什麼事情之後都是可以解決的" 所以當下就上網買去紐西蘭的機票以及訂前三天hostel的住宿, 第一次就直接衝一個人的背包客旅行. 約兩個月的背包客旅行打開我新生活的大門, 開啟我之後旅遊世界的大門. 到處去國外認識朋友, 國外女孩。 那次的旅程我發現以前從來不知道的自己, 我發現好多我自己的特質以及我真正的熱情, 我發現我好喜歡認識新朋友, 很喜歡跟朋友Social, 無論是台灣的朋友還是國外的朋友, 我都很喜歡跟他們相處. 時常就是主動搭訕跟陌生人說話, 約她們一起去冒險, 一起去約喝個咖啡聊著彼此的人生等等. 還記得一開始練習自己跟人社交的技能, 內心其實很焦慮, 不知道怎麼跟對方互動, 很沒有自信, 當時旅行的焦慮情形我都記錄了下來 http://www.abovelight.com/backpacker-experience/ 背包客旅行 - 徹底推翻舊有認知的生活 - AB的異想世界 圖這篇我要來分享一下，背包客旅行如何改變了我的生活，在我人生徬徨無助的時候，他給了我人生什麼樣的新元素，如何讓我了解人生有… ... 但是我一個人在國外, 那個情境讓我必須突破舒適圈, 每一次的失敗每一次的練習都讓我更加進步. 要主動搭訕一個陌生人, 或是進入一個團體, 而且都不會說中文的, 那段時間我真的改變不少. http://imgur.com/bu3ZObv 圖 http://imgur.com/AwBi7OD 圖 http://imgur.com/eYaWIuA 圖 除了認識朋友以及社交以外, 還有很多大自然的野外冒險, 第一次跳海, 第一次跳傘, 第一次hitchhike, 爬魔戒的山...等等. 當我發現大自然的美之後, 心情真的會開闊很多, 我感受到一種在這樣大自然的壯闊震撼之下, 所有那些不愉快都只是滄海一粟而已, 沒有什麼是過不去的. http://imgur.com/AXllqmw 圖 http://imgur.com/uod0fvd 圖 http://imgur.com/C61zY8m 圖 然後去學習跳搖擺舞, 這是一種復古的爵士音樂社交舞, 又認識更多的人, 而且這種搖擺舞會全世界都有, 讓我之後旅行的時候冒險又更加豐富了. 我學了不到兩年就去世界各地參加, 和世界各地的女孩跳舞. 我飛了歐洲不少次去參加他們的舞會, 葡萄牙, 保加利亞, 瑞典, 立陶宛, 瑞士....等等. 當你可以盡情的到世界各地跟世界上不同的女孩通消瘋狂跳舞的時候, 那種美好就像是恍若隔世般地讓你覺得好像不是活在真正的現實裡面. 我不是原本只會在房間打電動看海賊王配鹹酥雞的宅宅嗎? 怎麼這當口在和這個剛認識不到五分鐘的女孩開心地跳舞度過美好的夜晚? 現在我周遭的社交生活已經不一樣了, 曾經我為了一個女孩斷掉我所有的社交圈, 然後對自己的人生完全地不負責任, 我找了個藉口說我只要對我的女友忠誠就好, 其他事情都隨便, 然後期待我的世界就會一片美好. 然而老天在當時點醒了我一下, 給了我一個重生的機會. 那個重生的機會就是-女友說要去澳洲Work Holiday. 我知道許多人對於女友去Working Holiday這件事情很敏感很不爽, 我曾經也非常不爽. 只要聽到有人說要去澳洲打工遊學我內心的火就上來, 心中的痛就冒出來. 那段痛苦的時期, 有時候眼淚忽然決堤, 有時候卻悶住想哭又哭不出來, 覺得有個很重的東西卡在心理面快窒息了, 然後一個人縮在棉被裡面發抖 只希望自己快點睡著就可以短暫地麻醉自己, 然而等著我的還是漫長的失眠夜晚. 那種對方人在國外自己卻無能為力的無助感, 我了解那種感受. 但是我必須要說的是, 我現在好感激這件事情, 好感激老天讓這件事情發生了. 當然當下我無法做到這點, 但是當我開始用感激的心態並且重新對我的人生負責之後, 這件事情反而變成改變我人生的契機. 儘管那個時候那麼痛苦, 但都只是一個過程而已. 那段時間不是悲慘, 不是災難. 而是老天給我蛻變以及重生的機會. 是老天跟我說我必須要重新正視並且掌控自己的人生的時候. 我現在回想如果我女友當時沒去澳洲, 我現在的人生應該還是完全沒有社交生活的宅宅 也不知道要去認識更多有趣的人, 也不知道要冒險探索這美好的世界. 這段好幾年下來的人生旅程, 我經歷了許多事情, 一時之間也無法在這篇文章說完, 但是我一直嘗試地想把這些東西分享出去, 希望可以幫助到更多人. 於是我開始寫blog, 開始做Youtube video, 開始做podcast, 透過這些東西免費分享給曾經跟我一樣痛苦的人. 我把過程所有那些痛苦以及冒險世界以及自我提升的過程都記錄了下來。 原po, 不知道能不能幫到你, 我只希望你可以因為這個契機, 找到自己精采的人生旅程. 若有興趣 可以參考我的分享 AB的異想世界 facebook https://www.facebook.com/AbovelightLife AB的異想世界 Youtube Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCttdzSsGwduhNCRSWHgpVSQ Chuang abovelight - YouTube 圖This is the channel to share my life journey. I will share as much as I can and thanks for visiting! ... AB的異想世界官方網站 http://www.abovelight.com/ Homepage - AB的異想世界 圖圖圖最近更新 我是怎麼邊工作又邊旅行世界的 許多人對我可以經常旅行這件事情很感興趣。 就連我自己的一些朋友，看到我出國旅行的… ... ※ 引述《peacesb (~煩~)》之銘言： : 果然還是分了。 : 從她去了澳洲後，結果維持了一年半的遠距後，依舊還是因為冷淡而分了。 : 遙想她決定要去的時候，我雖然反對卻沒有強烈的阻止她去，因為我尊重個人的想法。 : 雖然我覺得我阻止了依舊是沒法打消她去的念頭。 : 行前承諾我，若可以，她會每天報告近況。 : 我笑著說，別承諾妳做不到的事情。 : 而我一語成讖。 : 若樂透能這麼準就好了。 : 很快的，妳開始沒話可以說了。 : 妳的原因是，工作很累，回來只想洗洗就睡，好的我能諒解，好好休息。 : 休息日，妳想出去玩、想出去採買，沒空聊天，好的我能體會，請享受國外生活。 : 我會不會抱怨?有沒有因為這種事情爭吵? : 有的，但妳會認為我無法諒解妳很累，無法體會在國外有這麼多事情可以逛。 : 所以每次爭吵過後，我妥協了。 : 但我希望妳出遠門玩的時候，至少讓我知道，平安回到家的時候，讓我知道。 : 我開始不奢求妳跟我聊天分享了，因為妳的FB說明了妳出去玩的一切還有照片還有影片。 : 妳開始抱怨跟我聊天很無聊，但妳卻在我詢問你玩的怎樣的時候卻總是跟我說 : 明天再 : 說。 : 即使我知道妳明天是不會跟我說了。 : 漸漸的，妳出遠門玩我不知道了，我只能在FB上面知道。 : 回來了，也不再發個訊息給我了。 : 聊天的頻率也開始降低到一周大概兩三次，而每次不到20分鐘。 : 我抱怨了，我問妳為何沒法平安到家後，在數個小時內發個平安的訊息給我呢? : 我想這應該花不到妳幾秒鐘的時間吧? : 妳回答我辦不到。 : 老實說，即使在愛情中卑微，也不應該失去自己的尊嚴。 : 所以我提分手了。 : 而妳當下的反應是，反正我們這樣都痛苦，不如就這樣讓彼此解脫。 : 我能說甚麼呢? : 既然都這麼灑脫了，那麼最後妳放在我這裡的東西，我會一併寄回妳台灣的家。 : 這兩天細數放在我這的東西，一併放置一個大箱子。 : 看著硬碟中高達數百G的照片，回憶隨著SHIFT+DELETE慢慢消失。 : 我不想喝酒，我從不在悲傷、生氣的負面情緒下喝酒。 : 所以這一兩天讓自己努力的運動，累得像個死人，在深夜中還是覺得心情如便祕般難受。 : 我想我會自己走出來的。 : 當然還是要說一句， : 我去你的澳洲壯遊。 -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 114.43.182.91 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Boy-Girl/M.1470910778.A.391.html 推 peterksc: 真心佩服1F 08/11 18:44 推 RolfP: 猛2F 08/11 19:01 → slc172: 自介噓 但心態正向推 給箭頭3F 08/11 19:03 推 jazzcai: 厲害4F 08/11 19:07 推 sylvana: 危機就是轉機XD5F 08/11 19:09 推 wendychenyy: 經過痛苦人才能成長 但你轉變真的蠻大的6F 08/11 19:09 → Opethmist: 虛你會彈吉他QQQQ7F 08/11 19:10 推 IceMakers: 猛8F 08/11 19:11 推 shao1116: 這個猛XDDDDDDDDDD9F 08/11 19:15 推 dandansky: 推10F 08/11 19:18 推 bottleme: 大推，完全能理解那段黑暗時期的感受11F 08/11 19:33 推 gox1117: 人帥真好12F 08/11 19:34 推 yesoo12: 太帥了13F 08/11 19:35 推 krissada: 猛14F 08/11 19:40 推 yoyoyo916: 你真的很棒~!15F 08/11 19:40 推 D800: hotel？ hostel是當地特色物？16F 08/11 19:41 推 cherylsilent: 推17F 08/11 19:42 推 wuleelee: 無言18F 08/11 19:44 推 bbo40453: 太正面了，好刺眼19F 08/11 19:44 推 cafeole: hostel是類似青年旅舍20F 08/11 19:56 推 downyjack: 女友被有趣的外國人把走了 只好變成有趣的外國人把別 → downyjack: 人女友 我喜歡你的轉換心情22F 08/11 19:57 推 bcsrpsve: push push23F 08/11 19:58 推 polkapolka: 淚推24F 08/11 20:00 推 superprada: 所以目標千人斬25F 08/11 20:03 推 Licidrama: 為什麼手放那兩個女生肩膀!!26F 08/11 20:03 推 ppt0726: 所以到底有沒有新女友我想看完美結局呀27F 08/11 20:08 推 lipete: 推28F 08/11 20:11 推 mintC: 好猛29F 08/11 20:11 推 louuuise: 好正面啊XDD30F 08/11 20:13 推 frankgeorge3: 推，太正面了31F 08/11 20:13 推 curryhats: 推32F 08/11 20:18 推 wait0000: Hostel我住起來就是青年旅舍無誤呀～33F 08/11 20:20 推 NexToU: 推推推34F 08/11 20:20 推 kk821223: 比起在台灣埋怨的宅宅好多了35F 08/11 20:22 推 k58953817: 推正面能量36F 08/11 20:22 推 tranger: 看到表演的照片一出來差點掉眼淚 太勵志了37F 08/11 20:23 推 evainnuk: hostel=青旅 背包客的好夥伴XD38F 08/11 20:25 推 ali: 推 謝謝原po勵志分享 試圖走出來ing!39F 08/11 20:25 推 cute1314: 勵志40F 08/11 20:26 推 a111321: 推 心動了 不斷旅遊的背包客是不需要女友的XD41F 08/11 20:26 推 marderly: 太強了42F 08/11 20:28 推 p20770299: 滿屌的43F 08/11 20:29 推 zzz71084482: What the f....... 太神啦44F 08/11 20:34 推 OdaTakeda: 太正面了QQ45F 08/11 20:35 推 NTUDarvish: wow 是 AB46F 08/11 20:36 推 q22w: 幹 好正面ㄚ47F 08/11 20:36 推 shine0542: 很棒48F 08/11 20:37 推 benson820827: 猛 正向49F 08/11 20:38 推 xup6fm06: 靠.....怎麼正面到好閃亮50F 08/11 20:39 推 bluespot: 勵志推51F 08/11 20:43 推 Rodchiu: 我也想摟外國妹52F 08/11 20:43 推 david543434: 只能推了！53F 08/11 20:43 推 rui824257: 推推!54F 08/11 20:44 推 shallow1112: 為什麼你不用賺錢55F 08/11 20:45 推 bobblewater: 猛…56F 08/11 20:47 → NTUDarvish: 多看看catch板好嗎 有時候男女問題不是對方的問題 → NTUDarvish: 而是自身的問題58F 08/11 20:49 推 gsxr600: 推 想知道前女友回台灣之後的故事...59F 08/11 20:52 推 colorless00: 推正向！恭喜你！60F 08/11 20:55 推 leon0103: 推61F 08/11 20:55 → smalllight: 廣告文？62F 08/11 20:58 推 Lucy0920: 大推 超正面63F 08/11 20:59 推 likeit: 超讚 幫你推推64F 08/11 21:00 推 eyunhsieh: 推～65F 08/11 21:01 噓 iMcGee: 廣告?66F 08/11 21:04 推 deepj: 希望自己也能跟你一樣走出舒適圈67F 08/11 21:04 推 x06can: 推，努力成為更好的人68F 08/11 21:06 → frice: 只是取極端路線彌補自己心理遺憾69F 08/11 21:09 噓 hegemon: 廣告文衝流量？70F 08/11 21:10 推 johnnykyle: yes man是你71F 08/11 21:10 推 sklY: 推72F 08/11 21:11 推 rystal1833: 推 超正向73F 08/11 21:13 推 JQKAce: ab大就是要推74F 08/11 21:13 推 windowoccen: 推75F 08/11 21:15 推 MrJYP: ab大必推76F 08/11 21:20 推 ifbii: 推~ (筆記)77F 08/11 21:21 推 w603210326: 好正面，然後發現越往下越黑XDD太陽很大齁78F 08/11 21:25 推 song6: 推79F 08/11 21:25 推 AA790810: 推80F 08/11 21:26 推 tsm5566: 馬的好正面81F 08/11 21:28 推 ken1325: 太強啦82F 08/11 21:31 推 genius0716: 這個強 全世界至少有35億的女性 可以去探索83F 08/11 21:34 推 Piracetam992: 推84F 08/11 21:42 推 hacoolman: 推85F 08/11 21:50 推 oho2530: 勵志推86F 08/11 21:53 推 augustues: 前女友真是你的貴人！87F 08/11 21:56 推 fix78: 幹，轉變超正面啊，前女友是你的恩人啊88F 08/11 22:01 推 AMESSAGE: 熱淚盈眶89F 08/11 22:02 推 l92873: 推……90F 08/11 22:03 噓 undeadfish: 超棒的!91F 08/11 22:04 推 bomda: 幹太猛了…92F 08/11 22:08 推 exilem: 真厲害93F 08/11 22:11 推 novemberboy: 推94F 08/11 22:12 推 NandeyanenDo: PTT清流就是你了95F 08/11 22:13 推 usihega: 讚讚96F 08/11 22:14 推 tusna08124: 幹超帥的 真男人97F 08/11 22:15 推 Santeria: 大推啊！l98F 08/11 22:19 → teardropbox: 正名去當台勞 ok?99F 08/11 22:21 推 fjuuu: 太正面了！100F 08/11 22:27 推 outstanding1: 你真的太強了，好勵志101F 08/11 22:30 推 garry5566: 幹 前同事 → garry5566: 不得不說 你這幾年真的過的很精采 還沉醉在舞蹈之中 → garry5566: 但我覺得你本來就有這種特質啊104F 08/11 22:32 推 grass30630: 推你 很高興你的改變!105F 08/11 22:35 推 hilotsubomi: 很感動106F 08/11 22:36 推 doggieuknow: 推 你很有勇氣走出來！107F 08/11 22:36 推 juisuiguines: 好強大！108F 08/11 22:37 推 Ahao: 溫馨 勵志109F 08/11 22:37 噓 wdpone5541: 廣告？110F 08/11 22:39 推 ToTaiwan: 推111F 08/11 22:40 推 must: 勵志112F 08/11 22:41 噓 skinny27: 又是一個賣夢想的113F 08/11 22:41 推 vin830: 加油114F 08/11 22:51 推 youhaveguts: 推115F 08/11 22:51 推 markx0606: 讚116F 08/11 22:52 噓 zlexmark: 重點是 你單身去117F 08/11 22:58 推 blue09193219: 不推不行118F 08/11 23:00 推 owlman: 很猛阿 但是看了一下你的經歷 你本來就是一直在突破的人@@119F 08/11 23:00 推 fancylatina7: 推120F 08/11 23:01 推 dubian77: 好強！121F 08/11 23:06 噓 vollkommen: 前面很棒，後面就變廣告文了122F 08/11 23:11 推 f2474031: 推123F 08/11 23:12 推 mhtvpz: 沒注意到ID想說文章好熟悉原來是ab8啊124F 08/11 23:13 推 cms6384: Fucking Holiday125F 08/11 23:13 推 jiungwen: 推 → jiungwen: 我也正在經歷不一樣的人生中，只是不知道是好是壞127F 08/11 23:14 推 tjp6aup3: 恭喜你能夠滿意這樣的蛻變，祝福你。128F 08/11 23:16 推 p1227426: 推129F 08/11 23:19 推 kuihong1724: 水130F 08/11 23:21 推 tingpeiyun: 推！！131F 08/11 23:21 推 AMachi: 這必須推132F 08/11 23:27 推 linhooi: 原PO好棒!!!分手是挫折，也是轉捩點133F 08/11 23:28 推 Siegfried921: 讚！134F 08/11 23:30 → shortty: 窩覺得就只是讓你改變的一個契機，然後你剛好很喜歡你改 → shortty: 變後的樣子，雖然這樣也沒什麼不好的啦只是覺得宅在家陪 → shortty: 家人也沒什麼不好的啊030137F 08/11 23:30 推 Reasonero: 羨慕你的勇氣 好棒138F 08/11 23:33 推 BRANFORD: 還好你的前女友沒有把你的錢榨乾才跑139F 08/11 23:33 推 jk841102: QQ前面個性跟我好像QQ140F 08/11 23:35 推 JayJohn: 推141F 08/11 23:36 → popher: 期中一個網址點不開了耶142F 08/11 23:37 推 kaletra: 為什麼你不用工作就有錢到各國跳舞旅遊？？143F 08/11 23:37 推 PenguinLee: Ab只能推了144F 08/11 23:37 → kaletra: 好讓人羨慕，一般人為了糊一口飯只能努力的工作145F 08/11 23:38 → leonjapan: 後面怎越看越像 打廣告?146F 08/11 23:39 推 Janeko: 推147F 08/11 23:40 推 wendie: 白日夢冒險王!148F 08/11 23:42 推 kklibra: 推 好佩服你149F 08/11 23:42 推 huuban: 專情男孩進化成千人斬男人了150F 08/11 23:44 噓 c0758: 怎麼後面便廣告了 被騙惹151F 08/11 23:47 推 bugman195: up152F 08/11 23:48 推 BigTaiwanese: 滿滿正能量 推個 好有勇氣去做出改變！153F 08/11 23:49 → ikki44: 推經歷 但是不用去澳洲 只要女友變成前女友你就可以蛻變了154F 08/11 23:50 推 gibbsc: 推155F 08/11 23:50 推 uranus15: 你把危機非常成功地化成轉機！做軟體的只要有筆電和網 → uranus15: 路就能工作了157F 08/11 23:50 → ikki44: 何必感激不感激158F 08/11 23:50 噓 ning0201: 廣告?有笑有噓159F 08/11 23:52 推 tsaisyou: 推一個 正面能量爆表160F 08/11 23:57 推 standfore: 只能推了 太猛了161F 08/11 23:59 推 gn02315739: 推162F 08/12 00:00 推 buzzisten: 推到淚繃163F 08/12 00:04 推 jay401401: 好感人164F 08/12 00:04 噓 Iceascool: 廣告文？165F 08/12 00:04 推 Chris0224: 太神啦166F 08/12 00:05 推 TheVerve: 推心態正確167F 08/12 00:05 推 z36963zat: 噗許168F 08/12 00:08 推 a828486penny: 推169F 08/12 00:10 推 skuderic: 太強了 給你推170F 08/12 00:11 推 tw00454109: U質171F 08/12 00:15 推 Scarlucy: 恭喜你172F 08/12 00:17 推 peacesb: 正向能量如此爆表 只能感謝原PO您這樣提供個正向思考給我173F 08/12 00:17 推 shylock1214: 太正向了，廣告還是要推174F 08/12 00:18 噓 kuyoma3310: 廣告175F 08/12 00:26 推 CV234: 想知道有吃到國外的女孩嗎176F 08/12 00:27 推 goldcitywu: 推 感同身受177F 08/12 00:29 推 ccuyin: 喜歡宅在家湊了嗎？ 你享受跟女孩跳舞我享受跟床溫存178F 08/12 00:30 推 Sokol: 謝謝分享心情的轉換，真希望十年前就看到這好文:P179F 08/12 00:36 推 xiang0225: 正面看待任何事情，只要有一口呼吸在都有無限希望180F 08/12 00:38 推 crazy2322: 太強了 推推181F 08/12 00:40 推 xNOWx: 榜樣182F 08/12 00:51 推 green0953: 哇183F 08/12 00:52 推 a0000000000v: catch板 ab大 一定要推的184F 08/12 00:56 推 KingOfAsk: …推O_O185F 08/12 01:00 → chiao1923: 背景雄厚？186F 08/12 01:09 噓 wwfwwcv: 首先你要有錢，沒錢你可以這樣飛來飛去？187F 08/12 01:12 推 fantasy826: 看完很感動，那段黑暗低潮的時期感同身受188F 08/12 01:14 推 mopackn85256: 百推189F 08/12 01:26 推 qaz76310: 大推190F 08/12 01:30 推 MM79979: 真的大推191F 08/12 01:36 推 justadog: 好棒的文章 謝謝你192F 08/12 01:47 → pir: 哪來的錢？？？還是點提供的網址就有收入？193F 08/12 01:51 推 swear8510: 推啊～～194F 08/12 01:52 噓 zzzzz1532: 有錢真好195F 08/12 01:56 推 Grammy: 酸民好多 蠻可憐196F 08/12 01:56 → zzzzz1532: 按錯 晚點補推197F 08/12 01:57 推 bd535853: 推AB198F 08/12 01:58 推 qaz13579: 太狂啦 推到爆炸199F 08/12 02:00 推 zzzzz1532: .200F 08/12 02:07 推 eggwraprice: 看完只能恭喜你成功走過來201F 08/12 02:10 推 JF5385: 超猛！202F 08/12 02:19 推 wilson85772: 你真棒@@203F 08/12 02:44 推 bUvUd: 超讚！204F 08/12 02:47 推 rainingkid: 推205F 08/12 02:53 推 a3736511: 推ab206F 08/12 03:25 推 calucu24: 推重生，電影劇本啊207F 08/12 03:33 推 thinkback: 好像電影啊208F 08/12 03:53 推 johnny94: 在那邊酸說廣告的好可憐喔209F 08/12 03:55 推 molark6816: 推你的實踐力,該怎麼做其實都知道，要踏出第一步並且 → molark6816: 真的很不簡單211F 08/12 04:00 推 mib999888: 這是真實版的白日夢冒險王嗎 太帥了吧212F 08/12 04:14 噓 CrazyR: 錢從哪裡來呀~~213F 08/12 04:32 推 targed: 太強!!214F 08/12 04:32 推 kevin80112: 推 不過我也想知道是否要有錢0.0215F 08/12 04:45 推 pig789: 滿滿的正面能量 推216F 08/12 05:36 推 EvolutionAnt: 一個逆轉勝的節奏217F 08/12 06:36 推 windspoutxp: 謝謝你的分享 厲志推218F 08/12 06:45 推 F7shakeMINI: 不過沒錢萬事難啊 不是每個人都能這樣飛著渡假219F 08/12 06:47 推 rkb3432: 走出來了給推220F 08/12 06:59 推 Sitagliptin: 你贏了221F 08/12 07:03 推 kaletra: 有錢就是任性 推 kaletra: 有多少人失戀以後不用工作可以到處當背包客玩樂跳舞223F 08/12 07:31 推 fr370789: 恭喜224F 08/12 07:35 推 pili30155: 恭喜走出來225F 08/12 07:37 推 book2381: 放棄工作很猛226F 08/12 07:50 推 sumerwind: 推對人生負責227F 08/12 07:58 推 heymei3333: 推一個，正面態度228F 08/12 08:00 推 iiqwer: 推 但想知道這樣哪來的收入?229F 08/12 08:03 推 suchiachi: 推 覺得你很厲害!!!230F 08/12 08:06 推 j10183: 水啦讚231F 08/12 08:07 推 tony811207: 被母豬傷害後進化的真男人232F 08/12 08:23 推 CF661020: 推，大推233F 08/12 08:25 推 shortchiu: 好勵志!234F 08/12 08:38 推 dallaspurs: 科技宅不太出門存款都有一個數字吧 → dallaspurs: 背包客自由行除了機票外其他的開銷都還好，像去德國 → dallaspurs: 的Hostelㄧ晚也才不到80臺幣237F 08/12 08:40 推 shoutting: 超級有同感 我重生的機會也是初戀EX說要去澳洲然後劈腿238F 08/12 08:42 推 lanheero: 大推，很勵志！！！239F 08/12 08:42 → shoutting: 然後swing真的很好玩240F 08/12 08:43 推 Cing85: 推推~太厲害了~241F 08/12 08:43 推 amuro0: 我不會因為你的自介幫你衝流量，但這篇文必須推！！242F 08/12 08:43 推 lonelypeggy: 看完只覺得好有錢啊啊啊243F 08/12 08:52 推 perry820408: 真的很棒244F 08/12 08:53 推 summer28216: 推245F 08/12 08:59 推 alexarchit: 好棒的故事246F 08/12 09:01 推 csam11000: 推 這才是人生啊247F 08/12 09:02 推 szh: GOOD248F 08/12 09:03 推 lookfor36: 你很棒249F 08/12 09:05 推 wendychang87: 不點開但是心態要推250F 08/12 09:05 推 AIdrawer: 我有跟你一樣的困擾，因為交了女友讓我的社交圈機會全斷 → AIdrawer: ，希望之後也能跟你一樣到處旅行認識朋友252F 08/12 09:11 推 ttttti: 好猛...我覺得我大概會崩潰然後永遠當宅宅 253F 08/12 09:12 → exile51423: 性別對調會不會噓爆.....254F 08/12 09:13 推 piggymelon: 狂！255F 08/12 09:15 → exile51423: 要是看到一個女的摟兩個男的八成會講很難聽 而男生就 → exile51423: 只要千人斬 很好的說法而已257F 08/12 09:15 推 hsy1107s: 推!!!258F 08/12 09:19 推 s17sean: 怒推 太屌259F 08/12 09:25 推 dirk07: 狂！260F 08/12 09:28 推 charitri: 很棒261F 08/12 09:29 推 someLetters: 有這兩年的存摺紀錄嗎 → someLetters: 男女可比嗎，男追女都是一種競爭，女追男只要張開腿263F 08/12 09:31 推 A1pha: 前半段感同身受，您真是宅宅之光。264F 08/12 09:46 推 a70509: 推265F 08/12 09:54 噓 heavenheart: 其實你可以不必分手 → heavenheart: 說不定當時你有溝通能力的話，女友還是可以keep下來267F 08/12 09:56 噓 kiwifresh: 除了跟兩女拍照的摟肩像是在物化她們成為你的戰利品以 → kiwifresh: 外都很棒，恭喜你找到新方向269F 08/12 10:01 噓 neverfriend: 額...恭喜你找到新世界 但也不需要一直刻意強調女孩 → neverfriend: 女孩女孩的 好像出國就是為了跟女生hang out → neverfriend: 蠻膚淺的^^272F 08/12 10:04 推 tsming: 安全感太多這種鬼話都能講的是要溝通什麼？273F 08/12 10:06 圖文完整版 http://www.abovelight.com/how-do-i-travel-so-much/#.V62ftc-6DL0.facebook 謝謝大家的回應, 如果我的故事能帶給你一點正面能量與動力, 是對我最大的激勵. 許多人問我錢怎麼來的? 哪來的錢? 我不用工作嗎? 首先我必須說, 我並不有錢, 我家也不有錢, 就是個正常的家庭. 但我家也不是那種窮到脫褲的情形, 不是那種三不五時就有人討債的那種情況. 我大學時代的時候, 家裡因為經濟很吃緊, 所以並沒有幫我繳學費, 我自己申請助學貸款, 一路貸款到研究所畢業. 就跟一般的台灣人一樣. 我不特別窮, 也不特別有錢. 就跟一個普通人一樣. 我不用工作嗎? 我整天旅行嗎? 跟各位說, 我從研究所畢業當兵入伍十三個月退伍之後馬上就開始工作起, 這過程中, 我從來沒有斷過工作超過三個月 就算我前女友去了兩年的working holiday. 我也從來沒有放棄應該面對的現實. 跟她一起飛過去. 我不是那種虛幻不切實際的夢想派, 閉著眼睛每天只虛幻的喊喊說要追夢. 其實各位如果仔細想想, 當時如果我跟我前女友一起去working holiday不就沒事了嗎? 我不是很有錢嗎? 這樣不就不會痛苦了嗎? 事實上我並不有錢, 我還是得每天加班工作面對現實. 所以我沒辦法一起過去 我跟各位的觀點是一樣的. 錢是很重要的事情. 這件事情我是完全同意的, 但我認為錢雖然重要 卻不是最重要事情 我認為時間和健康才是最重要的事情. 我退伍開始工作的時候就開始還債, 把我四年大學和研究所兩年的助學貸款還掉. 我確實運氣不錯, 第一家公司就進入了一家薪水不錯的軟體公司. 待了快四年左右離開. 當時我許多同事換工作的時候, 薪水都是往上升的, 有哪個蠢蛋會換一個薪水更少的工作呢? 很不巧的那個蠢蛋就是我, 我原本是從事資訊工程寫軟體的科技業, 瞬間跳到金融業去當期貨選擇權交易員. 在當時我還不知道什麼是融資融劵呢. 股票也沒自己買過. 我的新工作的薪水是前一份工作的四成. 當時帶我的主管都比我之前那份薪水還低. 而在那份金融業之後, 我又跟夥伴出來創業, 創業的那段時間的錢又更少了, 比22k還要低. 今天各位問到錢到底哪來的, 出國旅行到底要不要錢. 首先每個人的狀況都不一樣. 也許你家裡父母欠債千萬, 整天被黑道追殺, 然後你每個月的所有薪水都得去還債. 那我想我也沒辦法說什麼, 你可能目前真的很難撒手就去旅行吧 也許你一個人隻身來台北工作, 薪水稍低, 可能付完房租水電和生活費就乾了. 永遠沒有存款. 那麼我可能也沒辦法說什麼, 你暫時可能也很難去歐洲旅行吧. 但如果你是個普通人, 你有錢買個iPhone手機, 你平常跟朋友出去可吃吃喝喝去看電影. 甚至你還可以貸款買車出遊等等. 那麼錢的問題就真的不是大問題了. 差別只在於你怎麼把那個錢擠出來. 以及最重要的 你怎麼看待旅行這件事情 旅行對你來說是去完爽完錢就燒掉沒有任何收穫了? 還是旅行是你人生很重要的一部分 是投資你自己和自己人生的一部分? 出國旅行很貴嗎? 可以很貴也可以很便宜. 出國旅行 最貴的就是那張機票, 只要你能買得起機票, 就解決一半以上的問題了. 如果歐洲機票太貴, 就去日本阿 如果連日本都太貴, 那就環島阿 旅行不限定要很遠 只要對我來說是離開我熟悉的環境 可以認識到新鮮的人事物 就算是在台灣的島上, 都是旅行 出國旅行第二貴的地方是住宿, 一般給旅行社包的旅遊大概都會住旅館之類的. 旅行社那些詳細的內容我不清楚, 因為我自己背包客旅行從來不跟旅行團的. 除非是家人或是朋友出國要我陪的時候, 我才會跟到朋友訂的旅行團. 我每次旅行機呼都是hostel, 跟陌生人住, 最少四人房. 多的話就是六人房八人房十二人房以上都有. 一天的住宿你抓得好, 不要去太貴的國家, 大概台幣一天500就能解決. 一天500元的住宿費多不多? 我還是老話一句, 如果我可以經常換手機還跟朋友常常看電影, 我覺得一年下來一周兩周的旅行是辦得到的. 猛一點的話 旅行的時候買帳篷野外露宿 或是租車住在車裡面 都可以減少你住宿的花費 而且搭帳篷以及租車到處旅行的冒險更是精采. 不但省到錢還可以有更精彩的冒險 再來第三貴的是交通費 因為我這個人很懶, 我很懶得去研究交通細節或是大眾運輸的, 所以我最常用的是我的雙腳, 然後跟著GPS一起走 這樣最簡單, 我只要確保手機有電以及有地圖就好 每次去一個新的城市還要了解他們的大眾運輸運輸系統實在很麻煩 我曾經從波瀾搭一個所謂的"共乘"的車子到德國柏林. (什麼是共乘可以自己google, 我覺得有點類似現在的Uber吧) 那個司機完全不會講英文, 我完全無法溝通, 所以他把放到柏林的郊區. 我當時查了一下手機GPS地圖, 離我住的hostel有點距離, 但其實我對距離沒有概念, 也不知道會走多久. 可能半小時一小時吧. 而當時剛到柏林我又很懶得去查大眾捷運, 因為我這人行程經常換所以也沒特別查資訊. 於是當時就用老方法走路. 背著我25公斤的大小包包走路. 結果這一走, 走了四個小時. 一個台灣傻子在柏林這個交通運輸這麼發達的大城市, 背著25公斤的包包走了四小時. 這就是我的旅行方式. 再來, 吃的消費. 吃的消費是最可以控制的, 基本上跟你在台灣的消費是差不多的. 我在紐西蘭的時候, 隨身都會背個食物包, 每到新的一個城市第一件事情就是去超市補給 因為吃外面超貴, 所以我總是去超市買便宜的義大利麵 或是土司 起司 火腿等等 回到hostel的廚房自己煮. 並不會花很多錢 除非你就是希望可以吃好的 都來到這個國家希望可以多花點錢吃點特別的 那麼真的就會多花費 但是對我來說 旅行的時候的吃 跟我在台北時候的吃其實是差不多的 回到大家想問的問題, 錢哪來的, 我不用工作嗎? 這幾年下來, 我去的國家跟許多背包客比起來算少的, 我算了一下大概16個國家. 紐西蘭, 愛沙尼亞, 拉脫維亞, 立陶宛, 波蘭, 德國, 瑞士, 瑞典, 葡萄牙, 保加利亞, 土耳其, 韓國, 日本, 中國, 香港, 美國, 在這過程中, 我一直都在工作, 也有換工作, 也有創業. 有些公司待了三年以上, 有些公司待了一年都有. 如果你對於"錢"這件事情還有疑慮的話, 我覺得你可以再仔細想想. 你不能出國旅行最大的困境. 真的是"錢"嗎 我除了第一份工作是最穩定薪水的科技業公司以外, 之後跳槽到金融業薪水掉到剩下四成以下. 然後陸陸續續都還有創業. 我真的不認為我真的"很有錢"才能出國旅行. 我覺得最大的差別心態在於, 許多人認為旅行是消費, 是把錢花掉, 是去歡樂, 去玩的, 是去逃避現實的, 去之後回來就是什麼都沒有了. 沒錯 我承認旅行很多時候是去歡樂, 去玩的. 但是 我不認為旅行是去逃避現實, 或只是單純去消費去了回來就沒有了. 旅行是我的生活, 是我對自己的投資, 是我要提升自己的過程 是我要對我人生旅程很重要的一部分 我認為不去旅行對我的人生來說, 才是逃避現實. 所以我會把錢省下來, 不去花在其他我覺得沒必要的地方. 比如說我沒買車, 我雖然有駕照, 但是我從來沒有在台北上過路. 我第一次上路還是去紐西蘭租車上路的 而且他們還是右駕, 我開著那台車在紐西蘭廣闊的超大一片大自然道路上, 眼前是一望無際的草原和高山 我時速飆到150也不感覺車子有在動. 唯一擔心的是會不會撞到忽然飛過來的鳥, 因為經過的道路上還真的一堆鳥的屍體. 一台車多少錢? 大概60萬左右對嗎? 如果你是個願意投資三年甚至五年的時間存錢買車的人 60萬可以去歐洲來回10次以上了 我也不是一瞬間就去了16個國家. 也是花了好幾年才達到的. 我今年確實達到了出國次數的高峰, 到目前為止已經去了歐洲三次, 亞洲兩次. 大概五六個國家了. 月底還會去美國. 為什麼? 我很有錢嗎? 那是因為這幾年下來, 我把旅行當成是我人生應該要做的事情. 它不是逃避現實, 它就是我的現實. 從一開始是離職的空檔去了50天的紐西蘭, 當時其實有打算去三個月的 因為是離職空檔. 但是我知道我這輩子都要一直去旅行了. 所以只去了50天我就把剩下來的錢省下來, 留著下次用. 接下來慢慢地慢慢地到處去旅行, 認識更多的人. 這幾年累積下來, 我在許多國家都有朋友. 很多時候過去旅行的時候他們都會免費招待我住他們家, 我連住宿費都省了. 比如說最近的一個例子大概家可以看看這個影片, 我在上海認識的一個德國女孩, 她要回去柏林了 她說下次我去柏林可以免費招待我去她家 大家有興趣可以看看這影片約 5:00 的地方 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NHlXKh09_g 德國女孩告訴你搖擺舞如何精彩你的社交生活 : Germany girl shows you how swing dance can improve your social life - YouTube 德國女孩告訴你為何學習搖擺舞可以讓你有更好的社交生活與融入新環境. 若你喜歡這個影片，請點讚並訂閱我的頻道喔 :) AB的異想世界官方網站 AB的異想世界臉書專頁 EZSWING... 其他還有太多例子不勝枚舉, 我認識一個保加利亞大媽, 她希望我再去找她, 可以免費住她家三個月 想想這樣我又可以省下多少錢了 所以如果你對於旅行很有嚮往, 如果你是個普通的台灣人. 這件事情是辦得到的. "錢"的問題是可以被解決的. 差別只在於你怎麼看待旅行的方式, 我過去認為旅行對我沒幫助, 就是花錢走馬看光拍拍照爽完噴完錢就回來了 還記得當時我在科技業的時候 年底的時候年假都用不完, 連公司給的旅行津貼都不知道該怎麼用 然後年底我們一群宅男就帶著Wii跑去陽明山的某個溫泉會館度過 然後旅行津貼用不完 不知道該怎麼花 所以大家就跑去樓下的7-11猛吃哈根達斯 吃到店員都會背我們公司的統一編號. 那段跟宅宅朋友一起用到假期的方式我到現在還是覺得很有趣 現在想起來還覺得很懷念 但是那個時期的我, 還不知道旅行對我人生的重要性. 所以如果你認為旅行對你來說就像是爽完錢噴掉就沒了的一種事情 那你就會認為你沒錢, 因為你覺得這是浪費錢. 但是當我嘗試過第一次背包客旅行時候, 我認為旅行是我人生很重要的一部分. 每次去旅行不是只有再爽的, 很多時候很孤獨的, 要打入人家的社交圈, 要面對焦慮克服恐懼, 要可以忍受一個人在陌生街道上面. 這是我每次旅行都要面對的 但同時間也可以得到很棒的體驗, 認識很棒的朋友, 增加自己的人生觀以及價值觀等等. 這些錢花下去, 對我來說是投資, 投資在自己身上, 不是只是單純的消費. 最後謝謝大家看完, 我也在此回答大家對錢和工作的疑問 無論你們的回應無論是好是壞 對我來說都很寶貴 也希望這文章可以幫助到那些需要幫助的人 若還有任何問題可以私下問我, 我會盡力回答我所知道的 推 gsm316060: 推274F 08/12 10:26 噓 c132908: 只有我覺得其實這種人生很空洞很無聊嗎？哈哈275F 08/12 10:28 推 SHOOTA: 這種人生空洞無聊的話 那窩在家狂酸人的的算?276F 08/12 10:30 → kabkglomr: 感覺很有錢，能做想做的事不被錢束縛277F 08/12 10:43 推 shuo19971203: 推278F 08/12 10:44 推 pida5566: 天阿 真的太屌了 推阿阿阿阿279F 08/12 10:44 推 shuo19971203: 很勵志 謝謝你280F 08/12 10:44 推 demiackerman: 推回文，旅行其實不需要有錢，像我常常去自己住的 → demiackerman: 縣市到處踏青，也是幸福282F 08/12 10:56 推 garychangb: 配服你的勇氣 覺得真正要踏出那步真得很困難阿~~283F 08/12 11:03 推 reddude: 推！284F 08/12 11:07 推 goofyfeet: ab優酪乳的異想世界285F 08/12 11:10 推 windspoutxp: 再推一次286F 08/12 11:14 推 a616: nice287F 08/12 11:17 推 anna4426: 我被打動了!!一直再猶豫一個人的旅行說288F 08/12 11:21 推 a45306521: 有趣真好 → a45306521: 錢290F 08/12 11:24 推 kobe8112: 好強XDDDD291F 08/12 11:25 推 cosmos5566: 太神啦！292F 08/12 11:25 推 cjleetw: 讚!!293F 08/12 11:43 推 leoo15: 推294F 08/12 12:03 推 Reisa: 超屌文！那些噓錢從哪來的酸民真令人厭惡 -_- → Reisa: 重點是踏出改變的勇氣吧，錢會是整個故事的重點嗎296F 08/12 12:04 推 MIssHuang: 推！297F 08/12 12:06 推 dd900336: 超正面298F 08/12 12:08 推 Giroro813: 非常勵志，推 → Giroro813: 只要想做，錢跟時間都是可以擠的出來的。300F 08/12 12:14 推 gouenji10: 推301F 08/12 12:16 推 cp120420: 看了有點衝勁了302F 08/12 12:26 推 coolp77: 很正面給推~303F 08/12 12:35 推 TCBB: 轉個念頭,海闊天空304F 08/12 12:37 推 lutsaichen: 好勵志305F 08/12 12:41 推 zilong308: 正向力量給推！306F 08/12 12:45 推 ohmygodha: 柳暗花明又一村 恭喜307F 08/12 12:48 推 sligiho: 推308F 08/12 13:10 推 TzHanShiao: 推309F 08/12 13:11 推 molopo: 推310F 08/12 13:15 推 shocklino: 推311F 08/12 13:18 噓 andyyiu: 可惡！到處摟妹子 悲憤噓你！QQ312F 08/12 13:18 噓 EOTFOFYL: 打電動看海賊王就宅 你是不是太小看這個領域了313F 08/12 14:04 噓 carryton: 所以分多久了？看起來像還沒走出來，在這裡崩潰發文314F 08/12 14:05 推 windspoutxp: 幫推315F 08/12 14:06 → johnny94: 樓兩個女生就叫物化？我真是長見識了316F 08/12 14:09 推 anynot: 正面317F 08/12 14:18 推 tim82123: 推318F 08/12 14:21 推 Mazda6680: 滿不錯的啊..人生多充實歷練是很好的，一個年紀之前 → Mazda6680: 過過這種人生是很棒的，但是回到社會現實到一定的年齡 → Mazda6680: 大概就要在事業或是工作上的成就下這樣相同的決心了 推321F 08/12 14:23 推 emma102803: 我是女生，我不覺得摟女生就是在物化女性，那只是表示 → emma102803: 我們是好朋友，that's it~ → emma102803: 恭喜原po從人生谷底活出從前想不到的自己，這才是這篇 → emma102803: 文章想傳達給大家的，也希望大家能夠抓到文章重點325F 08/12 14:25 推 NVCat: 推 別急著噓 又沒否定其他人的生活方式326F 08/12 14:38 推 chenging: 推 我很懂那段時期327F 08/12 14:46 推 hipperlee: 好厲害！！328F 08/12 14:47 推 sd79307: 幹這有點太猛惹 哼哼329F 08/12 14:50 推 TheoAllen: 強者330F 08/12 14:52 推 windspoutxp: 正向文 每次看了都想再推一次331F 08/12 15:10 推 rafifish: 好強大 真的該感謝那個女生讓你開啟新世界的大門332F 08/12 15:23 推 knuck: 好多崩潰噓的ㄏㄏ333F 08/12 15:25 推 vbhero: 完全是偷婊working holiday334F 08/12 16:22 推 kengoptt: 讚335F 08/12 16:42 推 TINBING: 讚~我只有做到你的1/10吧~(以前被劈腿後)!!336F 08/12 16:45 推 m84524: 想問搖擺舞是什麼337F 08/12 16:50 推 peacesb: 你後面的補充說明是在偷婊working holiday吧?338F 08/12 17:00 推 lacoaaa: 很勇敢339F 08/12 17:29 推 Ninboke: 我覺得你這樣很好! 本來自己的人生就該自己過 而不是綁在 → Ninboke: 別人身上341F 08/12 17:34 推 b979502: Oh my god 看完我決定烤完研究所ㄧ定要自己出國！！！342F 08/12 17:35 推 epxvice: 太神了343F 08/12 17:42 推 Passion1129: 這真的很勵志 我看了很感動344F 08/12 17:50 推 InMontauk: 心態正確推 但如果一樣的文章跟照片但性別對調 應該會 → InMontauk: 被噓CCR噓到爆ww346F 08/12 18:11 推 bfacsls: 猛一個推你，這決心不是每個人都有辦法的347F 08/12 18:31 噓 este1a: 回台灣當農夫用健保的時候會幫你QQ348F 08/12 18:34 推 liorio: 好厲害！349F 08/12 18:55 推 tkhunter: 太神啦，不枉此生阿350F 08/12 19:04 ※ 編輯: abovelight (114.43.182.91), 08/12/2016 19:09:47 推 tocatcoin: 推351F 08/12 19:32 推 happyary: 太強了352F 08/12 19:37 推 ryan100100: 狂353F 08/12 19:50 推 DreamerSun: 推354F 08/12 20:25 推 ohbooflower: 推推太感動355F 08/12 20:45 推 judy0323: 謝謝你 看完真的會多了很多正面能量356F 08/12 20:49 推 hadumdum: 幹這太酷ㄌ357F 08/12 21:29 推 mamajustgo: OAO358F 08/12 21:29 推 stootz: 推359F 08/12 21:49 → effielinlin: 當背包客原本的資產也要夠吧 不然三不五時飛國外 → effielinlin: 機票也是要錢啊361F 08/12 21:53 推 Taro6: 高中同學推一個~362F 08/12 22:12 推 em1234: 推 你很棒363F 08/12 22:49 推 whitehow: 推364F 08/12 22:52 推 sc100200: 你也懂舒適圈365F 08/12 23:05 推 wikikibeach: 推2016年8月14日 (日) 13:56 (UTC)366F 08/13 00:01 推 stardick: 這一定要推的阿 超級正面367F 08/13 00:28 推 Sioli: 很正面啊 舒服的文章。舒服的人368F 08/13 00:42 推 masterslave: 很正向!!!369F 08/13 01:02 推 stephy328: 推！！好正向370F 08/13 01:18 推 david8339: 大推！自己的人生自己負責371F 08/13 01:31 推 matt4424: 有勇氣372F 08/13 01:44 推 shadleheart: 太正向了373F 08/13 01:57 推 hakeepsmile: 推374F 08/13 05:39 推 Miahh: 好勵志喔375F 08/13 07:09 噓 linkinsi: 安全感給太多是三小分手理由啊376F 08/13 08:12 推 allen0519: 危機就是轉機，人生不變的真理，推樓主的正面能量377F 08/13 08:43 推 okmn: 推378F 08/13 08:48 → Eneg: 這篇跟出去到處玩的女生出發點沒兩樣啊 什麼旅行拓展眼界的 → Eneg: 怎麼換了性別就是很正面XD380F 08/13 08:57 推 sophia77777: 同意真的不是錢的問題，用心去計畫去執行，真的沒問 → sophia77777: 題。382F 08/13 09:10 推 vamyhun: 太正面了~~推383F 08/13 09:13 推 may1994: 好厲害 目標目標!!!384F 08/13 09:59 推 mickeychu: 那種重生的感覺很棒！而且很正面！謝謝你的分享385F 08/13 10:05 → moon2519: 原PO只是獨自去旅行,如果還要帶拖油瓶呢? → moon2519: 有些女生是無法接受四個人以上住一間的! → moon2519: 前提假設是建立在一個人旅行吧!真的會成長! → moon2519: 兩個人呢?只是在單方面考驗另一半的承受力吧!?389F 08/13 10:12 推 leavefly: well done!390F 08/13 10:40 推 zesonpso: 厲害391F 08/13 11:49 推 jeff872984: ab大只能推了392F 08/13 11:59 推 goldflower: 真神人393F 08/13 12:00 推 m26ageyn: 勵志推QQ394F 08/13 12:04 噓 srps8907: 幹真的是一堆崩潰噓欸XD → srps8907: 阿不小心按到噓 幫推QQ396F 08/13 12:18 推 bitchdog0907: 好文推 你這篇文引導了我397F 08/13 12:43 噓 PCL1515: 喔398F 08/13 12:49 噓 glory5566: 所以你接下來要做什麼工作？ 技能還跟的上嗎？ 不斷換 → glory5566: 工作砍掉重練？400F 08/13 13:30 推 extrachaos: 猛401F 08/13 13:39 推 smilewind: 大推。為自己的人生努力402F 08/13 14:49 推 rungame: 屌炸了 操 欣賞403F 08/13 14:59 → loser113: 一推人只有錢跟工作而已嗎404F 08/13 15:14 推 t520131412: 有錢真好，沒錢我想飛也飛不出去啊啊啊啊405F 08/13 15:45 推 Scorpioking: 跟哥哥的女友聊天她也在靠么= =...........406F 08/13 15:48 推 insect5213: 屌407F 08/13 17:21 推 guligula: 完全懂你在說什麼。有些人投資自己的方式就是用2.6買一 → guligula: 隻手機，有些人拿去旅行一週綽綽有餘，大概「旅行」對臺 → guligula: 灣大部分人來說，是一種「奢侈品」吧。我曾經連同食宿 → guligula: 交通花不到3w到中國旅行10幾天。旅行奢侈不、花錢與否， → guligula: 其實是在於個人追求的旅行方式。412F 08/13 17:47 推 Vek1112: 神串留名413F 08/13 19:38 推 dingyi00: 推爆你414F 08/13 20:23 -- ※ 看板: Boy-Girl　文章推薦值: 5 目前人氣: 426 累積人氣: 4710　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: tom50512 ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/203-9yQb (￣︶￣)ｂ wlcyc, Minyi, gleen18, qq12355q 說讚！ →jonnya　 8 小時以前 推推 推bob14225　 38 分鐘以前 看來你可以開旅行社讓眾肥宅們踏出家門了 →gleen18　 37 分鐘以前 推推，其實不買車、不買房，有工作，都可以做到這樣出國旅行，豐富自己的人生。 →ooppy　 10 分鐘以前 你回到台灣還有朋友嗎? 感覺你一直往外.... 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.